


Third Son

by orphan_account



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-06
Updated: 2006-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Duke of Ohtori had three sons.  A reconstructed fairy tale, featuring the Ouran cast.  Mild Kyouya/Haruhi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Son

The Duke of Ohtori had three sons. The first was strong of body and renowned for his feats of arms. The second son was graceful of manner and schooled in every courtly grace of the lands around. But the third son was known for his great wisdom.

One day the duke called his sons to him and said, ‘Come, now is the time for me to choose an heir. For while I am hale and hearty and may reign for years to come, is it not wise to be prudent in many things? Therefore each of you shall set out and bring home a gift worthy of a kingdom, that I may judge your fitness to rule.”

So the three sons went on their journeys. The first son took his men and horses and rode to the north, which is the source of all renown. The second took his ships and sailed to the south, where lay countries of spice and perfume and great wealth. But the third son traveled over hill and dale, through the forest deeps where mysterious enchantments and the greatest dangers lie.

He passed through bush and brier, and after many days he arrived at a garden filled with mazes and white roses. At the heart of the garden stood a palace suffused with a sorrowful light, from whose windows a glorious music could be heard.

The third son tarried at the gates, for the garden was beautiful to look at. Presently he heard a voice speaking to him.

‘Gentle stranger,’ it said. ‘Will you not take refuge within our walls? You seem weary.’

‘Thank you for your gracious offer,’ said the third son. ‘But I must decline. For I am under a spell that forbids me to come near roses, and it can only be broken by true love.’ Now the third son was lying, because it is unwise to enter places of enchantment unless they belong to oneself.

‘Ah! I am grievously saddened to hear of your distress. But if you cannot come inside, then I must go to you.’ Then there appeared before him a prince with hair like burnished gold, and eyes the colour of darkened violets. And the prince was weeping.

‘Why are you crying?’ asked the third son, puzzled.

The prince wiped his tears and spoke. ‘For your plight, of course. Is it not a sorrowful thing never to touch a rose?’

‘I find it a matter of inconvenience rather than sorrow,’ said the third son, ‘besides which I am currently on a quest at my father’s bidding, which is a great deal more inconvenient.’

The prince was very interested and enjoined the third son to tell him the story of his travels. By the time they had finished speaking, it was sunset; and darkness fell across the garden, so that the roses took on the dusky shades of twilight.

‘I may be of some use to you on this journey,’ said the prince, ‘but in return I beg a boon of you. Wait here for me three nights while I return to the palace, and on the third morning I shall depart with you.

‘For many years this garden has been my home and the home of my mother, who is a princess. But now a curse has fallen upon us and my mother has become very ill. Within three days I must leave this place and never see her again, or else she will die, and this garden waste away to nothing.

‘Therefore let me spend these last hours with her, and when they are over I shall do everything in my power to help you.’

‘I will wait,’ said the third son, and for three nights he waited outside the gates. With each passing hour the music from the palace seemed lovelier, and every rose in the garden had come into bloom. But it was the end of summer, and each night was longer than the one before.

On the third morning, the prince came forth dry-eyed. ‘Thank you for waiting,’ he said. ‘And now it is time that I do something for you.”

He reached into his chest and pulled out a piece of his heart. ‘This is my friendship,’ he said. ‘Take some and give it to your father, but reserve the greater portion for yourself. And give him this signet ring also, for fathers are particular about such things.’

#

They went to Ohtori together, where the Duke called his three sons to him. “Well then, it has been many months and the three of you have traveled far and wide. What gift have you brought that is worthy of a kingdom?”

The first son stepped forward and cast down a dozen swords. ‘Father, these are the swords of the tribes I have defeated in combat, who have sworn allegiance to the house and land of Ohtori. And our country is remembered wherever martial skills are spoken of.’

‘You have done well,’ said the Duke, ‘for a country takes pride in its strength in battle. But to conquer a people requires armies, and armies are needed if they are to stay conquered. Tell me, my son – whence comes the gold to pay armies and the food to feed them with?’

The second son came and placed before him jewels and precious metals, spices and fragrant oils of every kind. ‘Father-Duke, here is enough gold to feed an army for twenty years, and there is yet more in our treasure rooms. For in the south I have discovered wealth and pleasant things and riches beyond compare.’

‘You have done excellently,’ said the Duke. ‘Money is what makes the world go round, and such shall things be until mankind has passed. But tell me, son, how shall these riches be kept? I have taught you that gold is not for hoarding, but for multiplying, and indeed we shall not be able to hoard these, because it costs much wealth to run a country.’

‘These things I have considered, and vowed to devote my life to perpetuating the wealth of Ohtori,’ said the second son.

‘That is a praiseworthy goal,’ said the Duke. ‘But you shall not be my heir, for Dukes must think of many things besides gold.’

Then the third son gave his father the signet ring and a scroll of parchment. ‘Your Highness, I bring an alliance of the Lands of the Sun with Ohtori for mutual benefit, for peace and trade and the protection of our sovereignty. And as long as the treaty remains our country shall trade for wealth, and never fear war.’

‘That is a good gift,’ said his father. ‘Alliances are useful in times of peace and war, for building wealth and shaping societies. But you know as I do that unless they are kept, treaties are nothing more than ink on parchment. How then can this be considered a gift at all?’

‘The ring and the treaty are only half of the gift,’ said the third son. ‘I have with me the Heir to the Sun Emperor, who has chosen to dwell in our land for a time, and we shall keep him hostage if ever the Sun Lands prove false to their treaty.’ For that was the true identity of the violet-eyed prince, who was a lord over many kings and princes.

‘That is acceptable,’ said the Duke. Then he was restless and spoke to the first son and the third son. ‘You have both brought good gifts, but I am not yet satisfied as to who is the best to rule. Therefore you shall set out to please the people of this country, and the one who is best-loved shall be my heir.’

‘That is no easy task,’ said the second son, and the first and third agreed.

The next morning the first son mounted his horse and rode to the mountains of the west, which are the dwelling place of wise men and sages, and elves of great counsel. For he had said to himself, ‘My brother is cleverer than I am, and will have a plan to defeat me.’

#

The prince came to the third son and said, ‘Come with me, to visit my friends in the east.’

The third son was troubled in spirit, and said, ‘I will go with you, provided the journey is of profit to myself.’ But he was thinking to himself, ‘If I allow him to leave, he cannot be used as a hostage.'

‘Come with me, and I will do everything I can for your quest,’ said the prince. So they travelled east, passing mighty rivers and great dunes of sand. And at last they reached a small forest where there were plants of strange colours and sunlight that fractured into pale rainbows through crystal.

‘This is the domain of the twin sorcerers,’ said the prince, snapping his fingers as they paused by a grove. Immediately the twins appeared in the branches of a nearby oak tree, one sitting on either side of the trunk. They were titian-haired and slender, and wore peculiar clothes, the like of which the third son had seen only in books.

‘It’s milord,’ said the one on the left. ‘We won’t be bored much longer,’ said the one on the right.

The prince offered his hand to the twins. ‘Playful brothers, I have come to ask you to join a quest.’

‘To what end?’ they asked.

‘To bring mirth into the hearts of the Ohtori people, and to make them joyful through many games and surprises. There is no one better suited to this task, as the two of you love laughter, and no one enjoys the pleasures of life like you do. But for this you must leave your lands, which you have not done since the Dark Maid cheated your game.’

The twins were silent for a while. Then the one on the right spoke. ‘Very well, for already we have searched out every kingdom in this world and every amusement there is to be found, and have never seen anything else as comedic as your plans.’

So the four of them followed rocky streams and passed through forests of pine and bamboo, until at last they came to a great stone castle on a hill. And the hillside was overrun with rabbits, while the castle walls were overgrown with thorny pink roses.

‘This is the castle of the Child of Warriors,’ said the prince, ‘which was once made of cake, but had to be rebuilt after it vanished in a single night.’ Then one of the twins uttered a spell and caught a rabbit, which he gave to the prince.

The prince spoke to the rabbit. ‘Ask your master if he can come out and meet us, because we have among us one who is enchanted and cannot touch roses.’

The rabbit scurried across the drawbridge, and soon a fair-haired child and a dark-haired knight came out. ‘Well met, Prince of the Sun,’ said the child. ‘What is your purpose in coming here?’

The prince knelt before the child with gentleness in his eyes. ‘Beloved friend, I ask that you help me with a quest.’

‘And what is that quest?’

‘To feed cake to the people of Ohtori, to hold great feasts and merry-making, that there might be sweetness in their hearts. You are the best person for the task, for you know every type of cake there is, and hold a child’s joyful spirit within you.’

‘I will certainly come,’ said the child, ‘but the black knight must accompany us. He is my greatest and most faithful warrior, and I have never quested without him.’

‘Indeed, I never thought of leaving him behind.’

The six of them passed over park and pale until they came to Ohtori, and the prince said to the third son: ‘Now it falls to you to do the rest, for you alone understand these people.'

‘That I will do,’ replied the third son. ‘Indeed, from the beginning I already had something like this in mind, and our companions’ talents will be greatly useful.’

He called the twins, the child and the knight together and instructed them, and when the time of harvest was over, they held festivities in Ohtori for forty days. The twins called forth illusions and wonders of many kinds, so that the people saw and were greatly entertained. The child and the knight brought sweets and delicacies from every kingdom, and gave it to the young and old, the rich and poor, so that all ate to their satisfaction.

Then the prince stood in the middle of the city and began to play on his harp. Sweet and light was the music, and while it floated through the streets everyone who heard it was filled with a great joy. And the land was filled with merry making.

#

At the beginning of spring the Duke summoned the first and third sons to him. ‘I have gathered reports from throughout the land,’ he said, ‘and it would seem that you are both loved. Now tell me, what have you learnt of keeping the favour of the people?’

The first son came forth. ‘Father,’ said he. ‘I have been to the mountains of the west and sought advice from elves and sages, wise men and prophets. And they tell me this: to advance the upright, and to practice virtue and kindness, that the people may follow the leader’s example.’

‘Indeed those are the words of wise men,’ said the Duke. ‘But have you considered, my son, that virtuous behaviour is the attainment of a lifetime? And to create a virtuous people is still a greater task. ’

‘I have considered these things, and have vowed to devote my life to seek the good and the righteous,’ said the first son.

‘A worthy calling,’ said the Duke, ‘But you shall not be my heir. For it is a ruler’s lot to perform terrible and unrighteous acts.’ He then turned to the third son, saying: ‘What now do you have to say for yourself? Your brothers have forfeited their chances to rule, and indeed you are best-loved among the people, who praise daily your wisdom and kindness. But I shall not be satisfied before hearing your answer.’

The third son spoke. ‘I have learnt of bread and circuses, Father-Duke. For since time immemorial have kings and politicians guided commoners by the hunger in their bellies and the dreariness of their lives. The hearts of men are too easily satisfied, and can be bought for trifles of food and amusement.’

‘That is a sly answer,’ answered his father, ‘yet I would have you perform a third task. Therefore tomorrow you shall leave this country and search throughout the lands, and bring for me a gift worthy of a Duke.’

#

The third son went to see the golden-haired prince, and asked: ‘Will you travel with me again?’

‘With all my heart,’ said the prince. ‘Have you already a plan for fulfilling this quest?’

‘None at all,’ the third son confessed. ‘The Duke my father is a great man, and I know of no desire of his that has been withheld from him.’

‘Then let us wander together awhile,’ said the prince, and they tramped across bog and swamp, through mist and pebbled road. Finally they reached the foot of a great mountain, and there they saw a maiden gathering firewood, who had hair like midnight and eyes clear as the morning.

The prince bowed to the maiden and said, ‘Fair lady, who are you and from whence do you come?’

‘I am a common maiden of this land, and I live in this valley with my father,’ she said without curtseying, since she was a commoner and did not know social graces.

The prince and the third son spent many months in the valley. And everyday they saw the maiden at her chores, as she cooked and cleaned and tended her father’s farm.

‘Ah! If only the maiden would consent to come with us,’ said the prince to the third son. ‘She is beautiful and ought to live surrounded by things of beauty.’

‘She is virtuous and busy, and does not want for food,’ said the third son. ‘Is that not enough for a satisfactory life?’

Towards the middle of summer the maiden and the third son were walking together in the valley, when they came across a cluster of rose bushes. The roses on these bushes were a deep crimson, and were now in full bloom.

‘What beautiful flowers!’ said the maiden. ‘I shall cut some, and place them at home, for my father loves such things.’

‘Let me gather them,’ said the third son. ‘They have many thorns and would prick you.’

He gathered the red roses, and as he handed them to the maiden, the prince, who had been searching for them, passed by the bushes.

‘My friend!’ he exclaimed joyously. ‘Your curse is broken!’

Then the third son remembered the lie he had told the prince in the garden. He opened his mouth and was about to confess the entire truth when the prince turned to the maiden and spoke:

‘And what of you, fair lady? Do you answer my friend’s affections? I beg you, do not trifle with him, for his heart is not easily given.’

The maiden looked at them with her clear eyes and said, ‘Indeed I am not without affection for him, for he is very kind.’

Greatly surprised, the third son found words coming unbidden to his lips. ‘If you will consent to come with me to Ohtori,’ he said. ‘I would be lawfully wedded to you.’

So the three of them returned to Ohtori. At the beginning of autumn the Duke called the third son to him and said: ‘Well, you have been journeying many months and have finally come back to this land. Tell me, what gift have you found that is worthy of a Duke?’

The third son took the maiden by the hand, and led her forth. ‘I have brought a wife, Father. Is it not said that a woman of strength is worth more than rubies? This maiden is temperate and will not squander a duchy’s inheritance, she is calm-tempered and will not quarrel with the ladies of the court, and furthermore she is beautiful. Is she not a gift worthy of a Duke?’

‘A wife is a good gift,’ said the Duke. ‘But you have not considered that I am already wedded, and that my wife is still alive? Or would you have me put your own mother aside?’

‘I have considered that fact, and vowed to marry the maiden,’ said the third son. ‘For indeed she will be my greatest gift when I become Duke of Ohtori.’

‘Those are clever words,’ said the Duke. ‘But you shall not be my heir. For you are my son and as cunning as a fox, and will no doubt contrive to rule even without my blessing.’ So it came to be that the third son succeeded his father as Duke, and took the maiden as his Duchess. And the land was both wealthy and virtuous, and prospered greatly during his reign.

Then the violet-eyed prince returned to his empire, and there was friendship between the duchy of Ohtori and the Lands of the Sun. And each year the young Duke visited the garden of white roses, carrying the healing herbs for which the land of Ohtori is famous.

THE END


End file.
